


Let’s relax for once

by Killerkat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerkat/pseuds/Killerkat
Summary: Peter wants everyone to bond





	1. Because she’s MJ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hatches a plan. Ok Michelle does most of the work Peter just sits there and looks cute.

“You want to do what?” Ned asked Peter in horror.

“I want the team to bond?”

“After Defeating thanos and everyone going their separate ways! You want to invite them on a vacation you don’t even have money!”

“Mr Stark does.”

“He’s not going to like this idea.”

“First I have to call Michelle.”

“Why?”

“I gotta tell her the plan.”

“Why?”

“She knows I’m Spider-Man.”

“How?!”

“Because she’s MJ.”

“This is going to end badly.” Ned whined.

“Hush now” He makes the call

——

Michelle stared at Peter and Ned in announce.

“So why are you guys here again?” Michelle asked In boredom.

“I know you know my secret.” Peter said awkwardly.

“You mean the one of you being Spider-Man”

“Yes.”

“Yup I know.”

“We need your help.” Ned finally spoke up.

——

After 3 long hours of trying to convince tony to their plan Michelle finally wore him Down mostly because Pepper walked in and loved the idea.

Tony and pepper (check)

Next was Rumlow

He wasn’t down until Michelle threatened him. He liked her so he agreed.

Brock (check)

Vison left the planet and didn’t want to be disturbed.

Stephen Strange was busy.

Steve didn’t even want to see them. But once they talked he agreed and so did Sam.

Steve and Sam (check)

Wanda was easy she just wanted to stay away from civilization.

Wanda (check)

The guardians agreed as well

Peter Gamora Nebula Kraglin Drax Yondu Mantis Rocket and Groot (check)

After a long talk they got the gods and the hulk too.

Thor Loki Valkyrie Sif And Bruce (check)

Clint was going through a divorce so they took days to get him to say yes and to give them Natasha’s number.

Clint and Natasha (check)

Scott was down the minute they walked in

Scott (check)

Sharon Darcy and Maria where working so Tony and Fury made some calls and than they weren’t working.

Sharon Darcy and Maria (check)

T’challa agreed and starts preparing.

T’challa Nakia Erik Shuri Everett m'baku and Bucky (check)

Everyone else has to stay behind.

Shield was a bit complicated but fury convinced them.

Phil May Robbie Daisy Jemma Leo Hunter Bobbi Mack and Elena (check)

The Defenders

Frank Karen Jessica Trish Matt Elektra Danny Colleen and Luke (check)

They called Deadpool.

Wade Ellie yukio and domino (check)

And they asked the runaways but only Molly said yes.

Molly Hernandez (check)

They are complete. Finally!


	2. The arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts to arrive

Peter Michelle Ned Tony and Pepper are the first to arrive. 3 days early! Michelle was pretty pissed about that. But got over it quickly once she realized they had a whole island to themselves. She decided to bunk with Peter and Ned who didn’t protest. Their room was huge and had three joint bedrooms 3 large bathrooms and a living room plus a large balcony. 

Tony’s mansion was more of a hotel fit for all of them. Peter and Michelle binged watched all of the Star Wars movies. Ned spent his time with Pepper learning all the cool tricks and passageways of the house. Tony spent his time working but joined Peter and Michelle when they started watching The Godfather.

Three days passed rather quickly.

Scott shows up next. He’s super funny and gets along with peter immediately well after they apologize for the whole civil war thing they didn’t talk much during the infinity war. Tony apologizes too. And they have to wait 2 more days for a new guest.

——————-

Darcy really wishes she was in Tony Stark’s mansion/penthouse. She’s been working for a freelance lab for a while. Ever since Jane moved on and got married.

So Darcy lives in an apartment alone and works all week in a lab and in a diner. Tony called and got her vacation time but if she left she didn’t know if she would come back and Darcy needs to come back. It was 2 am and someone knocks on the door Darcy jolts up and looks around in confusion. Someone knocks again and Darcy grabs her gun and walks to the door in nothing but some fluffy socks underwear and a long t-shirt. She looks through the peephole and relaxes. She opens the door and Maria walks in.

“Hey.” Darcy says awkwardly.

Maria passes by her and towards her room and starts packing in Darcy’s surprisingly clean room.

“Pepper isn’t taking no for an answer.”

“I don’t belong with you guys Jane was the one who fit in.”

“You helped us with Thanos. A lot.”

“I mean I learned how to fire a couple of weapons and I evacuated the people on the planet but I didn’t do it alone.”

“Pepper really likes you. She feels out of place too. Don’t leave her alone. Sure Michelle and Ned are there but they’re not close to her age.”

“I’m pretty sure Ned and Michelle are closer to my age. And Karen is there too!”

“Karen and Pepper are still trying to get to know each other.”

“What about Trish!”

“Darcy you’re going.” Maria said firmly.

“I don’t want to!”

“To bad because your clothes are packed.”

“Fine let me get my others stuff.”

——————

Wanda arrives and immediately Michelle is platonically in love. She so chill and she loves cooking. She’s still not over her break up with Vision but she’s not letting it bum her out. Ned develops a cute crush for her.

————-

Darcy and Maria meets up with Sharon. They have to take a middle class flight to keep a low profile. Not that many people recognize them but still better safe than sorry.

“I’m just say just because Rumlow helped us doesn’t mean he should’ve been invited.” Sharon complains

“Since Parker wanted everyone to be invited he was invited. Jones has Parker’s back and she’s one determined teenager.” Maria said while reading a magazine.

“It will be fine. Frank and Wade are going and they have killed lots of people.” Darcy said while making photo collages.

“How did they get good girls as girlfriends?” Sharon asked.

“Ellie is a superhero and good but good girl wouldn’t be how I would describe her. Especially after she blow up Thanos. And Karen killed a guy but it was self defense but still they’re not angels but I get what you mean. If you ask me those two might be crazier than their boyfriends.” Maria said as she starts helping Darcy with her collages

“We should do some vacation shopping when we get there.” Darcy said thoughtfully.

“You’re so right.” Sharon

“We’re stopping by the tourist island before taking the boat to Tony’s house so we can go shopping there.” Maria said.

“Great!” Darcy said cheerfully.

“I still don’t trust some of them. Like the space pirates.” Sharon growled.

“I think everyone is very interesting. I do agree with you some can’t be trusted not yet anyways” Maria said while drinking a soda.

—————

Thor’s group has been settled with Asgard in LA for a while. Bruce even opened a lab. Thor and Valkyrie when planning to announce their engagement during the trip. They managed to keep it between themselves. Thor didn’t even tell Loki and he’s been telling him everything lately.

Loki and Sif are laying in bed. In each other’s arms.

“Thor and Valkyrie are engaged.” Loki says casually.

“I know.” Sif smirked.

“They’re both idiots for thinking we wouldn’t figure it out.” Loki smirks.

“They really are.” Sif giggles. “On a more serious note have you packed?”

“Of course, darling, you would kill me if I wasn’t ready by now.”

“I would.”

Sif kisses him sweetly and goes to sleep.

————-

Karen is sitting in the airport. She’s waiting for Jessica Colleen Elektra and Trish. They’ll going together, the guys have to stay back for a couple of days.

Elektra walk in look classy. Like always. She smiles at Karen and walks over to her taking the seat right next to Karen.

“It’s good to see you.” Karen said sincerely.

“I’ve missed you.” Elektra said a little sad. “But anyways how are you and frank?”

“Getting use to living together. Besides that we’re doing great.” Karen said happily.

“Good.”

Colleen walks in and sits on the other side next to Karen.

They both greet her. They all start talking like old friends. Trish and Jessica soon arrive. They brought snacks. Well Trish packed them.

“So Sharon Darcy and Maria are ahead of us but we’re going to meet them in that tourist island so we can go on a shopping spree!” Trish says in excitement.

The rest of them laugh in delight.

————-

Michelle and Peter are snuggled on the couch. They claim they’re just friends but they don’t act like just friends. Ned Scott and Wanda pretend not to notice. Pepper and tony are making out so they actually don’t notice.

Steve and Sam walk in everyone turns to them.

“Friday let us in.” Sam said casually while going to get a drink from the frigid next to the ice cream machine.

Pepper gets up despite Tony’s whining.

“I’ll show you to your rooms.” Pepper says politely.

Steve and Sam both thank her.

————

Darcy is getting ready in a 3 star hotel while Maria and Sharon get lunch. There’s a knock on the door Darcy panics but relaxes when Jessica calls out her name. She opens the door and all the girls come flooding in.

“I’m going to start making a list!” Trish says happily. “Floats, swim goggles, s’mores, beach balls, watermelon, speakers, board games, deck of cards, etc.”

“Great.” Darcy says getting excited to shop.

Maria and Sharon come back with enough food for all of them.

———

Peter is rubbing circles on Michelle stomach under her shirt while watching pirates of the Caribbean. No one can tell because they’re both heavily blanketed.

Steve and Tony are talking business in the kitchen quietly. Pepper and Wanda are quietly talking about the islands wildlife and what they should make for dinner Sam joins in once they say making dinner. Scott went outside to talk to his daughter on the phone. Ned is reading a book Wanda recommended.

—————-

Erik didn’t understand why T’Challa forgave him but he did and Erik wasn’t complaining. Shuri was very close to agent Ross. Erik wanted to voice his curiosity but still felt like he would be overstepping so he kept his mouth shut. M’baku was pretty chill to be around, Erik learned this quickly. Erik was allowed more freedom than he expected, T’Challa actually enjoyed his company while talking to the Americans. His auntie and the General where staying behind. He didn’t mind more freedom for him. Klaw was still locked up but Erik didn’t care for him.

—————

Wanda and Scott are making pasta when Clint arrives. Wanda is so happy she drops her spoon and screams in joy and runs towards him. She jumps and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He easily catches her and hugs her back just as tight. Tony and Steve come in with beers in their hands looking for danger but relax once they see its Clint.

“It’s good to see you.” Tony says while tasting the pasta.

“It’s good to be here.” Clint says happily.

“And Nat?” Steve tries to actually causally but everyone sees right through him.

“She’s meeting up with Jessica and Sharon’s group.” Wanda answers for Clint.

————

Molly was in the airport she’s nervous. She didn’t think this through. The other runaways had plans and couldn’t come. Gert and Chase are planning their wedding. They’re way too young is what most people are telling them. 16 and 17 is pretty young but Molly thinks they can pull it off but maybe that’s her being naïve. Alex was moving in with his girlfriend. Nico and Karolina are going on a getaway just the two of them. Which leaves Molly.

She got the call and didn’t want her family to see like the weren’t team players so she signed herself up. But what she didn’t think of was that she didn’t really know anyone. So it was going to be pretty awkward for her. Gert had given her some encouraging words.

Flashback

“If you don’t want to go than stay.” Gert had said.

“I’m going.” Molly said determined.

“Alright but if you want to leave at any time call me and I’ll buy you a plane ticket.” Chase had said as he walked in.

“Okay.” Molly had said.

“This is good for you. Making new friends and allies.” Gert has say.

Present

She forced herself to get up and walk towards the plane’s entrance.

She could do this...she hopes.

————  
Nat finds Darcy in the marketplace buying sunglasses. Darcy hugs her tightly and takes her back to the hotel which they will be staying for a night. Elektra didn’t like the 3 star hotel so she bought them all their own rooms in a top pent house in a 5 star hotel for the night. Lots of them protested but Elektra ignored them.

So Natasha was showering while Darcy took a nap. Jessica and Colleen walked into Darcy’s room and starting trying on the clothes they had bought. They’ve being extra quiet so they won’t wake up Darcy until Trish opens the door and Darcy is no longer asleep. Trish apologizes but Darcy just waves it off and says it’s no big deal while laughing. They spend some time chilling and trying on clothes.

———————

Molly nervously sits in the plane debating whether this was a good idea. She sees a familiar face. He’s handsome and fit Molly can’t remember his name. Most of the averages and the shield people didn’t like him. Crossbones!

Everyone stares at her including crossbones. She said that out loud she realizes. She clears her throat awkwardly and quickly sits in her seat in the middle chair and pretends to read the book in her hand.

There’s a man sitting in the window seat and another making his way to the other seat next to her but crossbones grabs his shoulder and whispers something in his ear. The man looks terrified and goes to what Molly assumes is crossbones seat. Crossbones sits next to her and says nothing for about 40 minutes until finally he speaks as Molly starts drifting into sleep.

“Where’s the rest of your team of runaways?” He says almost coldly.

And then it hits her like ice water. He’s from hydra! He’s bad!

She physically tenses and her eyes start to pain. She’s alone with a criminal on a plane. He realizes immediately she’s panicking. He doesn’t know what to do at first. He cups her check getting her attention. He looks her in the eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispers softly.

Molly physically relaxes breaks eye contact to look at his belt.

“They’re not coming.” She finally answers his questions.

“You’re coming to this alone.”

Molly nods.

“Me too. At least you could’ve had back up. I wish I had some.”

She speaks without thinking. “I can be your back up.”

He’s eyes snap towards hers. She doesn’t break eye contact.

“Than I’ll be yours.”

A silent agreement.

Molly falls asleep.

She wakes up leaning on something soft but firm. She opens her eyes and realizes she’s leaning on Crossbones. He doesn’t seem to mind he’s too busy reading her book. He got farther than she did. She tried to read it but the book IT is too scary for her. She wants to know his real name. She gets off of him.

“Sorry.” She says in embarrassment.

“It doesn’t bother me.” He says flipping the page.

“I’m Molly Hernandez by the way.”

“I know. I’m Brock Rumlow.”

“Can I call you Brock?”

“You can call me whatever you like. Even Crossbones.”

She blushes remembering her earlier outburst.

“I’ll call you Brock.” She decided. He hums in acknowledgement.

Molly goes back to sleep leaning herself against him again. He hides his amusement.

Once off the plane they rent a room for the night. Unfortunately the lady at the front desk assumed they were a couple. Only one bed. Molly doesn’t seem to mind.

“What side do you want?”

“Maybe we should explain to the lady in the front desk that we’re not together.” Brock suggests.

“I’ve slept in a van with 5 other people for months this isn’t to bad.” She says way to causally.

Brock ends up on the right by the door. He hasn’t fallen asleep just yet everything outside is too loud. He starts to relax once Molly hugs him like he’s a body pillow or something. He doesn’t move a muscle but eventually he does fall asleep.

————

Natasha Sharon Maria Darcy Jessica Elektra Karen Trish and Colleen finally arrive.

Natasha and Steve immediately hug. Pepper Ned and Darcy immediately start chatting Karen and Trish join in. Maria and Tony start talking business and how she should rejoin his company. Sharon and Scott start talking about pizza and how much it would take them to bribe Wanda into making some. Jessica Michelle and Peter start chatting about all the great movie options Tony’s big ass theater room has. Elektra Colleen and Clint start talking about fighting techniques. It’s all going pretty chill.

———————-

The Guardians of the Galaxy are a couple of hours away from earth. Peter and gamora were arguing over making Mantis and Drax go back home to their ship. Peter says no but Gamora thinks it for the best. Mantis is pregnant so everyone is being very protective of her. Currently her and teenage Groot are playing video games while Drax watches her from afar he’s been a mother hen since she told him about her pregnancy. They’re been together for a year. The pregnancy was unplanned but everyone was happy when they found out. Mantis is 3 months pregnant. Rocket and Yondu are talking about father stuff which peter still find weird. Nebula is watching Kraglin workout. Peter didn’t even know Kraglin knew how to workout!

Yondu finally steps in to their argument and says leaving Drax and Mantis behind will be bad for the team bonding. The argument ends quickly after that.

———————

Molly and Brock are both staring at the boat which will take them to Tony’s island. Molly is holding his hand. He doesn’t mind.

“We don't have to go just yet do we?” Molly asked trying to make up an excuse in her head.

“We really don’t.” Brock said pulling her towards him and turning around.

Unfortunately they come face to face with Wade Wilson and Ellie Phimister. Behind them Yukio and Neena (domino) watch in amusement

“Well look at you two. You both look like a deer waiting for death.” Ellie says amused.

“You mean a deer caught by headlights?” Wade asked confused.

“Yeah. Whatever.” Ellie waved him off. “So I didn’t know you two talked.”

“We didn’t buy we reunited on the plane.”

“Interesting.” Ellie and Wade said at the same time with amusement.

“So are you guys chickening out?” Wade asked while smirking.

“Not anymore.” Molly says confidently and tugged Brock to follow.

Ellie and Wade smirked.

————

May was flying the bus while Phil and Mack worked on Lola. Daisy and Robbie where making out in her room. Leo and Jemma Bobbi and Hunter where sleeping. Elena was training.

“I need to tell you something.” Daisy says while pulling away and getting up.

“What is it, mi amor?” Robbie asks worried.

“I’m in love with you.” Daisy says in aware. When she finally looks at Robbie he has the biggest smile she’s ever seen.

“I’m in love with you too.”

They make love that night.

————

Thor Loki Valkyrie Sif and Bruce arrive while everyone is watching an indie movie.

“We’ll have arrived!” Thor yells, everyone turns to them.

Darcy run towards him and hugs him Valkyrie isn’t pleased.

“Lighting sister this is Valkyrie my girlfriend!”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Darcy says smile and hugs Valkyrie. Valkyrie’s jealousy melts away.

Bruce and Tony are so happy to see each other. The science bros are reunited.

Everyone stares at Loki and Sif because they’re holding hands.

“Loki and I are married.” Sif says proudly.

—————

T’Challa Nakia Erik Shuri Everett M'Baku and Bucky arrive an hour later.

Bucky and Steve spend the whole day talking.

Erik makes friends with Loki to everyone’s horror.

Shuri Tony Bruce Michelle and Peter spend the day in the lab. Everett tags along to keep an eye on Shuri. No one comments on it.

M’Baku spend the day training with Natasha Maria and Sharon.

T’Challa and Nakia get the tour from Pepper and Friday.

————

Wade Ellie yukio Neena Molly and Brock finally arrive the next day. Brock gets interrogated by Natasha Sharon and Maria.

“Why did you sleep in the same bed?” Natasha asks ready to kill.

“It wasn’t a big deal.” Molly defended him.

“Did he touch you?” Maria growls.

“No.” Molly says awkwardly. “He was a gentleman.”

“Are we talking about the same man?” Sharon asked.

“Did you touch him?” Maria demands.

“I hugged him.” Molly was starting to get frustrated.

“That’s enough.” Brock finally cut in. “You’re stressing her out.”

“Wait just a second!” Maria growls.

Brock completely ignores them. “You want some soda?” He asks Molly. Molly simply nods. She takes his hand and he tugs her towards the kitchen.

Natasha Sharon and Maria leave them alone.

Wade and Ellie retire to their room. Yukio and Neena join Scott on the porch 

———

Frank Matt Danny and Luke are finishing a job. Human traffickers are kidnapping little girls. Frank is working alone. Matt Danny and Luke are working together. They’re technically all working together but they say they aren’t mostly because they don’t want to think about what frank does to them after they give him the information.

————

The guardians arrive.

Gamora and Natasha go into the training room. Maria Elektra and Nebula follow.

Peter Q and Peter P go and get Peter Q an iPhone with way newer songs and a lot more than he’s ever had.

Kraglin Shuri and Rocket go to the garage to amp up the cars. Tony surprisingly let’s them. Groot likes to watch so he joins them.

Mantis and Pepper go have lunch. Drax follows to keep an eye on Mantis and because he doesn’t completely trust Pepper and Yondu goes to keep an eye on Drax and his mess making and to make sure Mantis is comfortable and okay. Tony goes to keep an eye on Yondu and Drax he doesn’t trust them around Pepper. It starts off awkward and uncomfortable but it actually ends up being great and they all want to do it again.

—————

Phil May Robbie Daisy Jemma Leo Hunter Bobbi Mack and Elena arrive.

The original avengers all spend the day with Phil. Thor Natasha Steve Clint Tony and Bruce.

May and Maria spend it together training. Later Sharon and Bobbie join them.

Daisy and Robbie spend it with Shuri Kraglin and Rocket trying out the cars.

Phil let’s Shuri work on Lola and Robbie let’s her work on the Hell Charger to everyone’s surprise.

Jemma and Leo spend it in the lab studying Shuri’s tech.

Hunter Elena and Mack spend it on the beach exploring and relaxing.

————

Frank Matt Danny and Luke finally arrive the last of the group.

Matt and Elektra sneak off the first chance they got.

Danny and Colleen spend time with Peter P and Michelle watching crappy movies.

Luke Jessica Pepper Wanda and Darcy have tea.

Frank and Karen explore the island and the house.

Everyone is finally there. The next day is their official first day.

————

Of course everyone hangout doesn’t last long. Everyone goes back to their corner or group by the second official day. It’s up to Pepper Peter Ned and Michelle to fix it.


	3. Bonding....?

Ellie wakes up confused in an amazing room. It takes her a moment to remember where she is. It’s around 6 am. Wade isn’t in the room. Ellie assumes he’s eating or training. Most likely eating. She gets ready and decides to wear maroon leggings and a black bralet and Wade's favorite red plaid jacket over it and some black ankle high combat boots. Surprisingly it wasn’t hot today it was kinda cold actually. The sun should’ve started rising by now but the clouds where covering it. Ellie goes to the kitchen once she applies her makeup and fixes her short hair. Natasha and Maria are making coffee and tea. Thor and Bruce are cooking eggs and bacon while Loki makes waffles and pancakes. Molly is cutting fruit as Brock watches her from the corner of his eye as he reads It. Wade isn’t around Steve Sam and Daisy come in sweating and in running clothes.

“Have any of you seen Wade?” Ellie asks loudly. Everyone stops and turns towards her.

“He went out back to train on the sand.” Molly says casually. Out of all the spies assassins avengers and secret agents Molly was the one to notice Wade leave.

“Thanks.” Was all Ellie says and walks out but not before stealing some waffles and syrup.

Outside Wade is shirtless and punching a punching bag. (He has no wrinkles in this fanfiction)

“You should’ve slept in.” He says without stopping his training and trace of his normal humor gone.

“You know I don’t sleep well unless you’re with me. What’s wrong?” Ellie says walking closer to him and hugging him from behind laying her head on his muscular back.

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Wade says as he walks away from her she willingly lets him go.

“Why?” Ellie asks confused.

“Because this fanfiction needs some drama.” He says seriously but his eyes are laughing.

Ellie can’t help but laugh. He’s such a dork.

“Maybe it’s because you named my penis fun stick last night.” He smirks getting closer to her easily invading her personal space. She can’t help but roll her eyes. “If it bothers you so much I think I’ll keep using it.” She says sweetly. They smile at each other in amusement.

————

Bucky is checking the perimeter out of habit. He’s on the roof looking for trouble but after a couple of minutes makes his way back to his room. He doesn’t make it because he runs into Darcy and she tells him he can’t miss the jurassic park marathon that Peter P and Peter Q are planning later that night. So in the meantime they spend it on a island float build for 6 but technically 8 people could fit. May and Maria ask to join them later shuri and Pepper join them with drinks Darcy is very happy about it. Molly and Ellie join them later everyone is surprised to see them together but say nothing. Later Peter P makes his way on and they officially refuse anyone else on.

—————

Wade is still training he can’t figure out what’s bugging him. Clint comes out and leaves him water and some fruit Wade thanks him. Wade relaxes but the bad feeling doesn’t go away. He’s usually in a good mood but something is bugging him. He should be making fun of Yukio for crushing on Neena and eating pie with Yukio while making fun of the love of his life Cable just kidding it’s obviously Steve Rogers. His humor is coming back! He should be throwing Ellie into the pool and getting punched for ruining her make up.

—————

Madame Hydra makes her way towards the armory. She got an anonymous tip from a spie shadowing Pepper Stark. So they’re planning to strike as soon as the avengers at at their weakest points. Which seems to be coming soon they’re slowly letting their guard down.

————

Thor Groot Shuri and Rocket are playing monopoly so far to no one's surprise Shuri is winning. Ellie finally convinced Wade to join the rest of them. It’s around 5 pm when she does and the sun will be down in a couple of hours. Molly is sleeping with her head on Brock’s lap while Brock continues reading. Ellie is curled up in Wade’s lap and he’s telling her some of his favorite funny stories. Pepper and Scott are preparing snacks for everyone. Natasha senses something is off but continues watching cartoons with Michelle on Michelle’s tablet. Tom and Jerry is what she thinks it’s called they don’t talk so Natasha isn’t really sure which is which. Robbie shows up and starts making ice cream out of scratch. Everyone is impressed and happy af. 

——————

Steve and Bucky are going around the island to check for intruders.

“I feel like something is wrong.” Steve says plainly.

“So do I.” Bucky says plainly.

They look at each other in shock.

—————

They set up a team meeting.

Bucky Steve Wade Natasha May Nebula and Robbie all have that bad feeling.

“Don’t be so extra.” Tony tries to wave it off.

“Aren’t half of you assasins and paranoid I’m pretty sure most of us are ready of there was an attack right this moment.” Loki says making the most sense. Sif who is leaning against him nods in agreement. Valkyrie who is leaning against Sif while also holding Thor’s hand is thinking very hard about someone.

“He’s right. Even if someone attacks we’d be prepared. Most of us are armed to the teeth except for me of course. Fun fact even Michelle carries pepper spray and sometimes I don’t even know where she puts it.” Erik says casually.

“That is true.” Michelle confirms.

“If there is an attack we need to neutralize it immediately because we’re the only ones on this island and if they trap us here we wont last long.” Brock says looking at Molly. “And yes I know you guys can handle your shit in the wilderness or where ever but this is a small island and the closest civilization is a day away on a boat. Cornering us is easy.”

“All of you need to stop being buzzkills.” Tony decades uncomfortably. “If and only if we get attacked we’ll worry about it. Besides I’m one of the paranoid ones we got lots of protection and weapons and escape boats and shit.”

“Yeah I’ve memorized all the secret passageways.” Ned says proudly.

“We’ll be fine because we have crazies of our own.” Jessica says pointing at herself. “Plus we’ve taken thanos down so no worries.”

“As a group but if we would’ve been separated we might all be dead.” Shuri says making a lot of sense.

“I’m pretty sure we can handle a couple of baddies.” Neena says while making popcorn.

“Wait a minute Ned you memorized all the secret passageways?” Peter P asked looking very impressed.

“No I memorized the whole island.” Ned says casually and everyone is surprised and impressed.

“Anyways,” Tony cuts in. “Time for jurassic park.”

Mostly everyone is in the movie room. Except for Brock who went back to the living room with Molly so he could read and for her to keep napping for a little longer. Wanda joins them with a book of her own. Bucky and Steve go do another perimeter check. Sif and Valkyrie are on the beach sparing.

——————  
So the next day Pepper wakes everyone up at 5 AM to Tony’s horror. Pepper makes all them put on sunscreen and their swimsuits and they all have breakfast on the beach.

“Pepper honey.” Tony tries to get her attention but she’s shushes him and gets everyone’s attention.

“We are here to work on our team bonding and that’s exactly what we’re going to do.” Pepper says calmly.

“Where is mantis?” The guardians demand.

“On the finish line of course with Ned they are setting up.” Pepper says not even fazed by the guardians outburst. “Me and Kraglin will meet with them as soon as you start the race. We of course will go on a small boat.”

“So what are our teams?” Tony ask.

“Your teams are completely random chosen by an app.” (Lol I actually did it like that so all the teams are actually random). “You guys are going to be teams of 4 people. There are 13 teams and the losing team has to cook dinner and plan and choose a theme for the party tomorrow night and set up the next challenge.” Pepper motions to Kraglin

“So I’m gonna tell everyone their teams.” Kraglin says casually. “Team 1 M’Baku, Bucky, Loki and Tony.” Everyone is shocked.

“Oh my God, these teams are completely random.” Tony says in aware.

“Yes tony I let the app decide.” Pepper says casually. “Oh and so are team leaders the first person on the team in the app are leaders so M’Baku is team leader for team 1.” 

“Team 2 Yondu, Steve, Ellie, and Sam.”

“Oh my gosh, teams where Tony nor Steve are team leaders. This is going to be interesting.” Maria says with a smirk.

“Team 3 Valkyrie, Darcy, Michelle, and Wanda.”

“My love is team captain how marvelous but i will still try to beat you and she has my lightening sister by her side .” Thor says proudly.

“We’d be offended if you held back.” Valkyrie says with a smile.

“Girl power!” Michelle yells.

“Team 4 Scott, Colleen, Rocket and Natasha.”

“Well this is interesting.” Natasha says joining her team.

“Team 5 Sharon, Yukio, Sif, and Peter P.”

“Well this really is interesting.” Sharon states.

“Team 6 Groot, Hunter, Phil, and Jessica.”

“Well this app really is random but I’m still okay with Groot being team leader.” Jessica says with humor in her voice.

“Team 7 Jemma, Shuri, Molly, and Bruce.”

Brock grunts in disappointment as Molly let’s go of his hand and goes to her team.

“Don’t go easy on me.” Molly calls back.

“Team 8 Peter Q, Drax, Nebula, and Nakia.”

“I guess we’re not on the same team.” Gamora teases Peter Q.

“Team 9 Bobbie, Erik, Karen, and Gamora.”

“Oh so close.” Gamora teases.

“Team 10 Everett, Maria, Neena, and Elektra.

“Wow this really is random.” Everett says in aware. ” I wouldn’t be team captain if it weren’t.”

“Team 11 Wade, Clint, Daisy, and Brock.”

“Wow this app is whack.” Wade jocks.

“Team 12 T’Challa, Elena, Robbie, and Trish.”

“Even this app knows T’Challa is a leader.” Shuri says in aware.

“Team 13 May, Mack, Thor, and Leo.”

“Damn May is a team leader everyone might as well give up now.” Daisy says with a smile.

“So our leaders are M’Baku, Yondu, Valkyrie, Scott, Sharon, Groot, Jemma, Peter Q, Bobbi, Everett, Wade, T’Challa, and May.” Kraglin announces.

“So all you guys have to do is cross the island to the other side...with a puppy which only one team member is allowed to hold. We used another app for this as well. Kraglin.” (Lol I used another app for this too so it’s totally random.)

“Team 1 Loki.”

Everyone is shocked.

“Totally random.” Bruce whispers in shock.”

“Team 2 Steve. Team 3 Darcy. Team 4 Scott.”

“Damn Scott got lots of responsibilities.” Sam says in aware. “It really is random.”

“Team 5 Sharon.”

“It’s so random you think it’s not.” Sharon says in aware.

“We did it twice and your name came up both times when we stopped clicking.” Pepper tells her.

“Team 6 Phil. Team 7 Molly. Team 8 Nakia. Team 9 Gamora. Team 10 Elektra.”

“Wait where are Frank Matt Danny and Luke?” Everyone realizes at the same time.

“They all set up the traps so they are playing as your gatekeepers this time but 4 teams might be unlucky enough to run into them.” Pepper says sweetly.

Everyone’s eyes widen.

“Team 11 Clint. Team 12 T’Challa and finally team 13 Mack.”

“Get ready everyone.” Pepper announces. “You’ll be leaving in 15 minutes.”

Brock pulls Molly to the side.

He gets on one knee and takes a knife out of his boot and puts it in Molly’s. Everyone was given combat boots during breakfast so the could hike but they still hand to keep the swimsuits on and nothing else. Weird really.

“Don’t go anywhere without a knife.” Brock decares.

“Thanks and good luck.” Molly says sweetly. Brock snorts she hugs him and he hugs her back when she’s pulls away he reluctantly lets go and she regroups with her team. Kraglin is handing out the dogs to the chosen 13 group members.

—————  
Pepper shoots the gun and everyone disappears into the trees.

————  
Pepper and kraglin are rowing a boat to the other side as they row a really big wave knocks them over into the water something grabs Pepper’s foot and drags her down she screams kraglin had already flipped the boat back and had gotten on ready to give Pepper a hand but jumps in when she screams and gets back underwater. He manages to grab a hold of her and the thing pulling her down let’s go and they manage to get back on the boat.

“Are you okay?” Kraglin was about to panic if she said no but instead of answering she just hugs him and whispers thank you.

—————

Loki is getting real tired of the puppy it won’t stop licking him. It was cute at first but now it’s just annoying and why are the wearing swimsuits if they were going to hike and shit.

Tony keeps trying to take charge but M’Baku isn’t having it and Bucky is just caring the backpack they were allowed to bring so it’s pretty uneventful so far.

——————

Ellie is really bored it was fun at first because the puppy peed on Steve but now everyone is quiet. Sam tried to make jocks and everyone laughed but after a while he ran out surprisingly.

—————

Darcy had already declared that she was keeping the puppy which she named Spots because he’s covered in random spots. Michelle was chill so it was easy keeping the mood light.

——————

Scott and his group where unlucky enough to have to cross a muddy river they even had to take off their boots to cross because it was deep. Hip deep Colleen figured it out the hard way. Rocket was on Natasha’s shoulders. 

—————

Sif missed Loki she didn’t mean to be a cliché especially since its only been an hour maybe less but she wanted to lean on him and hold his hand or punch him on the arm playfully. She pushed her thoughts away and focused on the task at hand.

————

Hunter couldn’t believe he was taking orders from a tree it was so cool. It was also terrible because no one in this group could understand him. So it sucked the only fun part was Jessica declaring they Tarzan swing to the finish line it was fun for everyone but Phil who was having trouble keeping the puppy in this shirt while swinging.

—————

Molly was on Bruce’s shoulders with the puppy secure in Molly’s arms. Jemma and Shuri where studying the map because they were lost not really surprising. Molly missed Brock.

————

Peter Q was dreading being team leader right now they got Frank out of all the others. They couldn’t go without paying him. The price. Mr spaghetti their puppy. Either that or win at chess against Frank and since they need the puppy Nakia had to try and beat Frank. They couldn’t leave until she beat him.

——————

Bobbi’s group got Danny. They had to figure out his riddle and than beat him at the course he set up. They’re going to be there for awhile. (By the way the groups that run across frank and the other 3 are random.)

—————

Maria is having fun sure they feel into a waterfall but they survived and Elektra and the puppy had managed to not fall with them so that was good. Neena was funny and Everett is super chill when he’s not working.

—————

Wade’s group got Matt. So now Clint has to fight him blindfolded while still carrying the puppy.

——————

Robbie thought they could pull it off easily until they came face to face with Luke. Who was expecting one of them to dig up all the holes he made until they found the Easter egg. He chose Trish and she has to do it with her bare hands. Trish was not pleased.

————

May’s group was doing perfectly fine so far. They might win. 

—————

So far

1st May  
2nd M’Baku  
2nd Yondu  
3rd Valkyrie  
4th Groot  
5th Sharon  
6th Scott  
7th Everett  
8th T’Challa  
9th Peter Q  
9th Bobbi  
9th Wade

Jemma’s group is MIA.

—————

Mantis is enjoying her time with Ned and kraglin is making a big fire Pepper finally joins them after asking to be left alone after the earlier incident.

——————

20 minutes later Jemma’s team appears and wins. Five minutes later May’s teams makes it and behind them Groots team. Yondu’s and Sharon’s team tie in 4th place. Wade’s Team makes it next. Then comes Peter Q’s team they’re just happy they aren’t last. Everett’s group is covered in leaves twigs and wet very wet. Valkyrie and M'Baku groups arrive together chanting about girl power and not getting eaten by a bear. T’Challa group comes looking grumpy but lighten up once they cross the finish line. Moments later Bobbi’s group appears. And in dead last is Scott’s group.

Danny laughs and kisses Colleen who is covered in mud. Pepper hands the winners vodka even Shuri and Molly who thought its was disgusting when they tried it and she gave them gifts. Jemma got a latest science thingy Molly didn’t know what it was and Bruce got something sciency too. Shuri got a bunch of American movies and Pepper handed Molly a beautiful dagger not as pretty as Brock’s but it was close. Ellie and Wade where petting a puppy named Max. Ellie was on Wade’s lap and the puppy was on her lap. Pepper was telling Tony about what happened earlier and he personally thanked kraglin. Steve was washing away the puppy pee in the ocean and Natasha joins him on the sand and makes fun of him in a cute way. Daisy and Yukio are roasting marshmallows while drinking Sheryl temples and telling stories. Scott is sending his daughter pictures of her new puppy Happy. May and Phil are building a sand castle. Molly joins Ellie and Wade and the start talking about Wade’s fail attempt to join the x-men. Brock is cooking the meat and Bucky Wanda and Shuri watch him intensely as he makes his secret sauce. Maria and Jessica are drinking scotch, a little later frank and Karen join them with a board game.

——————

Grant Ward was back from the dead. How terribly boring he was done with Hydra but couldn’t voice that just yet. He also decided to bring back someone else…Trip. Trip wasn’t pleased but Ward kept him close by and told him to shut his mouth or they’ll try to brainwash him and Ward won’t be able to protect him. Trip listened after that but was still trying to find a way to escape.

——————

Luis and Cassie where the last ones standing everyone was dead. Luis put out a distress signal, a hour later Nick Fury and James Rhodes pulled up next to them Luis lifted Cassie up into the car first and they speed off.

——————

So Scott’s Team is setting up the next challenge which means they aren’t participating. The game wasn’t hard so mantis could play.

Team 1 Peter P, Kraglin, Neena, and Wanda

Team 2 Bobbi, Yukio, M’Baku, and Thor

Team 3 Gamora, Peter Q, Tony, and Mantis

Team 4 Pepper, Loki, Jemma, and T’Challa

Team 5 Yondu, Clint, Brock, and Mack

Team 6 Steve, May, Nakia, and Luke

Team 7 Phil, Erik, Shuri, and Jessica

Team 8 Everett, Michelle, Daisy, and Elektra

Team 9 Wade, Bruce, Maria, and Valkyrie

Team 10 Matt, Sam, Trish, and Bucky

Team 11 Darcy, Frank, Molly, and Ned

Team 12 Elena, Hunter, Karen, and Groot

Team 13 Leo, Ellie, Nebula, and Sharon

Team 14 Robbie, Sif, Drax, and Danny

Leaders

Team 1 Neena. Team 2 M’Baku. Team 3 Mantis. Team 4 Jemma. Team 5 Brock. Team 6 May. Team 7 Jessica. Team 8 Daisy. Team 9 Wade. Team 10 Sam. Team 11 Frank. Team 12 Groot. Team 13 Ellie. Team 14 Robbie.

This list was posted on the living room wall and everyone was in their groups by 7 am.

The game was easy they had to go against each other in a series of board games.

They start with Chinese checkers to eliminate the weak teams. (It’s random choosing like usual)

12 vs 7

Groot vs Phil

Phil ends up winning by default when Groot started trying to eat the pieces.

4 vs 10

Pepper vs Trish

Pepper turns out to be amazing at checkers to everyone’s surprise.

14 vs 2

Drax vs Yukio

Yukio wins when Drax tries to destroy the board. Neither knew how to play.

3 vs 11

Mantis vs Molly

Molly wins to everyone’s surprise well except Brock he just looks smug. They didn’t expect her to know anything about Chinese checkers.

1 vs 13

Peter P vs Leo

Leo wins in about five minutes Peter P doesn’t even flinch.

5 vs 6

Mack vs Nakia

This match is long and hard but Nakia comes through.

9 vs 8

Bruce vs Daisy

Daisy was close but Bruce pulls a fast one and wins.

Team 7. Team 4. Team 2. Team 11. Team 13. Team 6. Team 9. Continue.

To continue the teams must each bet Natasha at chess the one who loses the quickness loses.

Team 4 loses quickly poor Pepper never stood a chance Natasha went full force.

Candyland is next.

Team 11 vs Team 7

Frank vs Jessica

Somehow they both take off their shirts and end up in tank tops and sweating like crazy but Jessica finally wins.

Team 9 vs Team 2

Bruce vs M’Baku

Bruce wins easily M’Baku doesn’t understand the game.

Team 6 vs Team 13

May vs Sharon

May kicks Sharon’s ass and Sharon does even look upset.

The final teams.

Team 7. Team 9. Team 6

Two members of each team must play pictionary and the one who figures it out the fastest wins and third place is the losing team and they have to set up the next challenge.

Team 7.

Phil and Erik.

Erik has to guess and Phil has to draw. Queen in 36 seconds.

Team 9.

Wade and Maria.

Maria has to guess and Wade has to draw. Lie in 20 seconds.

Team 6.

Steve and Luke.

Steve had to guess and Luke has to draw. I’m a Barbie girl in 48 seconds.

Team 6 loses. Steve, May, Nakia, and Luke.

————————

At the party Molly spend a lot of time on the phone. No one pays her any mind thinking she’s just catching up but than 40 minutes pass and Brock starts to get anxious Molly is nervously pacing. After an hour Michelle and Ellie ask him what going on. He answers honestly that he doesn’t know. An hour and twenty minutes have passed and everyone is starting to worry. Molly notices and quickly hangs up.

“Hey.” Shes says awkwardly.

“Is everything alright?” Loki asks to everyone surprise.

“No. I need to leave earlier than expected.” Molly says ready to cry.

“What’s wrong? I can help.” Steve steps up immediately.

“Alex has gone rogue. He’s joined a new rising hydra. Apparently his new girlfriend was a hydra agent trying to recruit him” Molly says as tears slip down to her checks.

Everyone watches Brock closely. Ever since Sam saved him from that building collapsing he’s been on their side but they never really knew why.

“What do you want me to do?” Brock asks with determination in his voice.

Before she can answer multiple phones go off. Everyone else waits patiently for the phone calls to end.

“Everyone I hold close is dead except my daughter and Luis.” Scott says before breaking down Maria makes her way towards him and hugs him closely.

T’Challa gets a text and looks ready to stab a bitch.

“Klaw has escaped.” He says bitterly.

“Hell no! We gotta pull ourselves together.” Erik says in frustration.

Ellie is the next to get a message.

“Oh shit! Someone kidnapped Nathan (Cable)!” Ellie says losing her cool. Wade’s eyes darken and Neena looks ready to kill. “He was hanging with Piotr (Colossus) when they took him Piotr is fine but he can’t leave professor x needs him for another world ending mission. We have to save Nathan ourselves.”

“Well so much for vacation.” Wade says heading back to the house.

Which gets blown up immediately. Everyone takes cover mostly everyone gets separated.

—————————

Maria wakes up on top of Thor. He’s still passed out but he took her fall and she’s never been more grateful in her life.

Tony wakes up next to Robbie as Groot stares down at them sleeping. Elektra comes out of the bushes half dragging half carrying Loki. Peter Q emergence from the dirt literally, it freaks Elektra out so much she punches him and apologizes immediately after when she recognizes him.

Yondu wakes up with Elena on top of him. Next to him Clint and Danny are clinging to each other in unconsciousness.

Molly wakes up almost immediately after the explosion mostly because she fell in muddy water she’s completely covered in mud.Wanda is a couple feet away unconscious and Shuri is curled up on her side. Shuri is using Wanda’s shoulder as a pillow. It would be cute if the situation was different.

Bobbi wakes up alone and wonders until she finds a waterfall and cleans her wounds..

Sam wakes up with Steve shaking his shoulder. They’re on the beach. Bucky is trying to calm Drax who is freaking out about Mantis and the baby. No one can blame him but they need him ready to go so they can look for the others.

Nebula wakes up covered in dirt and bleeding from her head she probably has a concussion.

Mack wakes up holding on to Jessica and Erik. He looks around but sees nothing but trees and he can’t get up he has a really bad leg injury.

Hunter Sharon Darcy and Rocket are all cleaning their wounds in a river in complete silence.

Everett and Ned make their way into a deserted cave.

Mantis wakes up on top of Neena Kraglin and Sif and covered by Leo and Michelle who all covered her from the blast. Protecting her and her baby she can’t help but silently cry.

Brock wakes up alone and pissed. He needs to find Molly and make sure she’s okay.

T’Challa and Colleen are carrying Trish trying to find help. She lost a lot of blood but no major arteries have been hit and Colleen stopped the bleeding once she woke up and noticed.

Phil is looking for his hand while Peter P freaks out. Nakia and Luke are trying to look for a signal on their phones but no luck.

Gamora and Scott wake up covered in dirt and clinging to each other mostly Scott who started crying again once he woke up.

Wade wakes up holding Yukio. Frank is looking for a signal on his phone. M’Baku Bruce and May are trying to figure out where they are.

Jemma wakes up and wonders for awhile and finds Karen bleeding from her arm.

Natasha and Valkyrie wake up on a cliff they were making their way to the mansion where it exploded.

Ellie and Pepper wake up confused and bleeding.

Matt has no idea where to go he can’t hear properly considering he was very close to the explosion he was with Valkyrie and Natasha when it exploded.

Daisy wakes up with hydra agents pointing guns at her. Someone cuffs her and knocks her out.

 

———————

Ward has made himself a nice little team.

Trip who was great at whatever Ward told him to do. The shock collar really helped.

Ruby and Werner the evil love birds. Ruby was now powerless but still very useful and skilled.

Cable wasn’t very coroportive at first but once they brainwashed him a couple of times he was an obedient dog.

Alex is an ass but who wasn’t in this business.

Ronan was easy to manipulate.

Raina spends her time alone in her room.

Klaw was very interested in Raina and Robin. Probably because both girl can see the future. (He has his arm back in this one)

Robin (age 11) didn’t mind the arms dealer’s company he was funny and nice enough.

Donnie Gill ended up in solidarity for bad behavior.

Anton Ivanov was a sarcastic bastard but Ward liked him enough.

Madame Hyde is a cold stone bitch but she’s in charge...for now.

Ward found out late that they had attacked Tony Stark’s mansion with all the avengers on the island including Daisy. The girl he still thinks he loves. So Ward is pissed but can’t do anything yet.


End file.
